


Dumpster Baby

by cat_skull



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, Roomates, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, blob dream, can be read as platonic, coffee shops are the best, im not good at writing but i tried, no beta we die like men, they make a cake!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28002402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_skull/pseuds/cat_skull
Summary: GeorgeNotFound stumbles upon a weird creature made of clay. The odd pair soon become friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 8
Kudos: 164





	1. The Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't share this with Dream or George, it would make me incredibly uncomfortable and anxious :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George meets Dream :)

Of course, today, of all days, George’s car had to break down, and now he was stuck carrying a heavy jug of milk back to his apartment, after a tedious store trip. He was practically dragging his feet past the parked cars, envious. On top of that, George hadn’t slept much last night, and his energy was draining quickly. To stay focused, he started counting the alleyways as he passed. 1, 2, 3...

George was walking by and counting when he saw something strange down this specific alley. His curiosity took hold and he decided to approach. He set the milk to the side. What he saw in front of him, was something of a dream. It was alive. A small blob creature seemingly made of clay, standing next to the dumpster. Its face held a sloppy smile and two beady eyes. George blinked carefully at the creature and reached his hand out to it. The blob was taken aback by the gesture, but slowly gave in, and George pet it gently.

“What even are you?” George muttered, “You feel like clay.”

“Sure, I’m a Clay.”

George jumped back and rubbed furiously at his eyes. This can’t be real. I’ve got to be dreaming. A voice had just come from the blob, without it even moving its mouth. The creature couldn’t have even been real, and the voice George heard most definitely wasn’t either. Maybe George was finally insane. The lack of sleep the past few nights combined with stress could have driven him off the cliff, he thought.

“Are you just gonna stare?” The blob spoke. His head twisted up towards George and his eyes bounced with amusement.

“There’s no way you are NOT a dream.”

“I thought I was a Clay? But if you insist, I can be a Dream.” The blob looked about, confused.

George reached a hand out again, like a child to a scared puppy, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m a Dream!” it stated, “What are you?”

“G-George,” He hesitated. He thought to himself, he was certain this was all in his imagination, and he must look crazy to onlookers on the streets. Though, with his outstretched hand, he scooped up the clay creature and held it close to himself, “My name is George.”

“Woah, George. Buy me a drink first.” The blob pushed itself off George’s chest and flushed a greenish color in the cheeks.

But at that, George felt water droplets sprinkle his face. And soon enough, it was pouring. ‘Dream’ let out a shriek, “Never mind George, please hold me!” Dream nuzzled against George’s hoodie, which was starting to become wet from the rain.

George’s face went slightly red as he held Dream close to him and flipped up his hoodie. He left the alley in a rush and raced to get back to his apartment.

When he finally arrived home, George was nearly soaked and slipped a few times getting back. He shut the door behind him and slumped down and let out a heavy sigh. He set Dream on the floor beside him and shared a long look with the odd creature.

George sighed, “This is the weirdest thing.”

Dream chuckled to himself, “You forgot your milk too.”

George sat up abruptly, “What?!” He looked around for the jug, but it was nowhere in sight. He held his face in his hands and gave yet another long sigh, “This has got to be the worst day ever.”

Dream looked towards his new roommate, “Well... It could be a LOT worse.”

The two stared at each other for minutes. Dream never blinked, and George wondered if he even needed to. Then, the blob broke eye contact and looked around the room, examining every piece of furniture. The apartment was messy, but an organized messy. Dream stood and made his way around the place. George watched as he waddled away and explored.

After a bit, George became bored and pulled out his phone. He went to his Discord and messaged his closest friend, Sapnap.

“ _I may be insane_ ” George sent.

“ _how come_ ” Sapnap replied instantly. George swore he LIVED on Discord.

“ _idk. messed up day_ ” George messaged.

“ _felt that_ ”

George looked up from his phone to see the entire place destroyed, “WHAT?” He shouted, and frantically looked for the only person who could’ve caused the destruction. His eyes settled on Dream, who was on top of the kitchen counter, pushing a box off with his head. Dream gave a mischievous glare before knocking the box over, the contents spilling everywhere.

George ran over and picked up Dream before he could get away, “What are you doing? I look away for a secon-”

“I was bored,” The clay blob responded, his painted smile stretching across his face.

George huffed, “Please don’t trash my place,” he practically pleaded.

Dream tilted his head, “No promises.”

“You are a nuisance.”

The look Dream had on his face was the equivalent of a person rolling their eyes. He hopped out of George’s hands and back onto the counter.

George checked the time on his phone: 8:45 PM. He sighed, “Dream, we should get to bed.”

Dream looked up at him, “Where am I sleeping?”

George blushed, “Nowhere near me, you weirdo.”

Dream retorted with, “WHAT?”

George headed off in the direction of his bedroom and flopped onto his bed, not even bothering to get ready for the night, and passed out from the long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really rushed and short. I'm just writing this story for fun and to get the idea out of my head. I will (maybe) continue posting chapters :)


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream surprises George :O

George slowly blinked his eyes open from sleep.His mind still fuzzy from the events of yesterday. Once his eyes had finally opened,laid out in front of him, snuggled up in the blankets, was that weird blob creature that forced its way into George’s life.

“What are you doing in my bed?” George shouted at the sleeping Dream. 

Dream awoke with a start and hysterically looked around. Then, he melted back down into the sheets, calming down. “George you scared me.”

“I scared _you_?” George gave a disapproving look. He sighed and pinched at his eyebrows. 

“Yeah...” The blob stared at the bed for a minute, looking quite upset. Suddenly, he jumped up and with a warm smile, “Wait, George, I did something for you!”

George sat up and crossed his arms. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable being in the same bed as Dream. He felt his face become dusted red, “What?”

Dream hopped off the bed and waddled out the door, into the living room/kitchen area. George hastily followed; afraid Dream was about to cause even more chaos. But when he stepped into the room, to his surprise there was no trace of the mess the blob left last night. The apartment was cleaner than ever and, on the counter, laid a sloppy note. It read: “ _Sorry, pleas let me stay :)_" George could only assume it was written by Dream, and the cleaned apartment was an attempt to convince him the creature could stay.

George shook his head and smiled, “Dream, this was sweet.” He turned around and saw the clay blob happily bobbing its head. George walked over and picked him up, holding him gently in his palm.

Dream’s grin only grew, “So you’ll let me stay with you?” The look in Dream’s small black eyes was caring and desperate. George couldn’t help but feel the need to keep him safe.

“Well, where else would you go?” The question was half serious. Though, looking out the window, George saw it was still raining. He internally predicted it might continue for a few days. It wasn’t exactly a great place for an unidentified species to be wandering around.

Dream and George silently stared out the window for a minute. Slowly, he set Dream down onto the counter and stroked his little clay head. George leaned on the counter and focused his attention to the blob. They shared a comfortable quiet, and neither wanted to break it. George let out a cozy sigh, “You can stay.”

Dream rubbed against George’s hand, “Thank you,” his voice was genuine. 

Looking back out at the rain, George started, “So, where did you come from?”

“I don’t really know. I sorta just.... manifested?” Dream chuckled softly. He backed away from the gentle pet and looked down. He looked sad.

“What’s wrong?” George asked, concern sounding in his voice. He brushed a bit of his brunette hair out of his eyes, then held his hand on his cheek.

Dream turned up to him and smiled weakly, “Nothing.”

George did a dramatic pout, and said playfully, “Fine, don’t tell me.”

Dream laughed with a slight wheeze, “George! It’s our friend anniversary today, we should celebrate.”

George raised an eyebrow, “Friend anniversary?” Dream’s laugh was contagious, and George couldn’t help finding himself laughing with him.

“We’re friends now, George,” the blob smiled evilly.

George raised Dream up to his level and stuck his tongue out, “Who said I had to be your friend?” He laughed.

Dream snuggled George’s face, “You love me George! Admit it.”

George scoffed at the thought, “Sure, though, we can celebrate I guess.” He fumbled with his hoodie strings.

“Cool, what do you wanna do?” Dream smiled.

“You don’t have any ideas?” George questioned.

Dream thought for a minute and looked back towards to the man looming over him, “What do people do to celebrate things?”

George shrugged, “Cake?”

“Then let’s make a cake!” Dream twisted his head and smiled brightly. 

George thought, “I might have some cake mix in the cabinet... I hope we don’t need milk, though,” George thought bitterly about how he dumbly left his jug of milk in the alleyway when he found Dream. The blob wheezed at the memory. George rolled his eyes and walked over to the cabinet, opening it and looking around. He grabbed the box of cake mix he had been meaning to make and set it on the counter next to Dream. The clay creature studied the box and read the directions to himself.

“What are the ingredients?” George asked, opening the fridge.

“Eggs, butter, water...” Dream read off the box. George pulled out the carton of eggs and a stick of butter, then set them down. He went to another cabinet and took a large bowl out. Then, George walked over to the oven, “What do I preheat it to, Dream?” 

Dream mumbled back, “350°F”

George hesitates, “Umm, okay,” and sets the oven to around 180°C. He comes back over to the counter and puts his elbows up, leaning a little as to be closer to Dream’s level, “Do you want to help, Dream?”

The blob looked up a tad surprised, “Sure!” He flipped the carton open with his head and said, “We need three eggs.”

George picked an egg up, rolling his eyes again, and cracked it over the bowl. He repeated the action twice more, throwing snarky comments back and forth with his strange roommate. George cut the butter at the 1/3 mark, and filled a measuring cup with water, putting both into the bowl. Next, he ripped the box open and poured the mix in. 

Dream stared at George with a devilish look, “Oh, George~,” he whispered to his friend and then with no warning, hopped into the bowl, “George, look! I’m the sweetest ingredient!”

George could only pull a half-attempted frown before he had to hide his laughter with his hands, “You’re ridiculous.” He took a washcloth out of a drawer and wet it before taking Dream out of the cake batter and cleaning him off. The cake would probably be fine after dumpster boy was just sitting in it.

George mixed up the rest of the stuff, sharing a few dumb looks with Dream, and laughing a couple more times. After a while, the oven beeped, and the mix was mixed, so George poured it into a pan and set it in the stove and set the timer.

“Now we wait,” George said, crossing his arms impatiently. 

Dream tilted to the side, “What are we gonna do now?”

George scooped the blob up again and set him on his shoulder, “Well, we could talk or play Minecraft or something.” 

Dream looked confused, “What’s Minecraft?”

George smirked at him, “I’ll show you,” and he went into his bedroom, going over to his desk and opened his laptop, promptly signing into Minecraft.

His avatar popped onto the screen, in a single-player world, and he moved over to a tree and punched it until it broke.

Dream leaned close to the screen, completely intrigued, “How do you win?”

“By beating the ender dragon,” George stated like it was common knowledge.

Dream hummed and got closer, “Can I play?”

George shrugged, “I mean, you don’t have arms, so, no?”

Dream huffed angrily, “I’ll just watch then.”

The next half hour consisted of Dream watching George be very bad at trying to speedrun Minecraft. George had talked about how to win the game, and some helpful tips to beat it faster. Dream spent the time picking out all George’s mistakes and flaws in his strategies and suggesting other tactics to try. He very quickly learned all the buttons by just observing. They discussed the game quite a lot, that George almost didn’t hear the oven beep, singling the cake was done.

“Oh, Dream, our cake is finished,” George paused the game. He had managed to get to the nether in the time given and was in the process of looking for a fortress.

“I forgot about that,” Dream laughed.

George hummed, picking the smaller one up and walked back out to the kitchen. Dream was set back atop the counter. George put on two cutesy cat-themed oven mittens that Sapnap had gifted him as a joke, and carefully took the cake out of the stove. Setting it on top, he looked over to his goopy roommate and goofily questioned, “Can you eat?”

“Let’s find out,” Dream made a shrugging motion to the best of his ability. 

George cut two slices and gave the smaller one to Dream. He flopped his head into it, unsuccessful. 

George burst into tears of laughter. He barely heard Dream’s wheezy giggles over his own.

“You’re fun to live with,” George choked out between snickers.

“And I’ve only been here a day! A world record!” Dream stood proudly. 

George rolled his eyes, “This is also gonna be the second time I have to clean you up today; that has to be another record,” he said, taking the wet washcloth in his hand again and wiping Dream’s face.

Dream smiled, “Can we go play Minecraft again?”

The rest of the afternoon was spent in George’s bedroom. He finished the earlier speedrun, then moved into a creative world. George showed off the game a bit more, and then shifted to talking more about himself, his friends, and his recent codes. The two talked and talked until it was nearly midnight. George only realized when he openedthe phone, showing the incredibly late time.

“Jeez, we’ve been just sitting here forever,” George announced. The tiredness kicked in and George felt like passing out or having coffee. Either would be fine.

Dream tilted, “Are you going to sleep?” He sounded a bit disappointed.

“Yeah, sorry, we can hang out more tomorrow,” George stood up, “Maybe we’ll go outside or something,” he shrugged. 

“ _Georgeeeeee_ , don’t leave me,” the blob whined.

George slipped out of his hoodie and tossed it to the side. He then promptly got in bed, and tucked himself in. He saw Dream sadly sitting on his desk.

“You’ll be fine, Dream,” he lazily muttered.

“Can I sleep with you again?” Dream asked.

George thought about it a minute, “Sure, just don’t be weird about it.” He watched the blob as he happily hopped off the desk and made his way on top the bed. He cuddled up under the sheets and grinned.

George returned the smile, “How did we talk for hours on end?”

“You’re interesting to talk to...” Dream hummed.

“Goodnight, Dream," George huffed.

“Night, George.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!! This one is longer B)


	3. The Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and George hang out :D

George woke up with Dream curled in his embrace. It was less of a surprise than the day before, and he felt like he might need to grow used to the blob’s touchiness. It was nice, though, George silently admitted. It had the same feeling of security as holding a stuffed animal. The bright dawn shone through the blinds in George’s room. The light reminded George that he had said last night he would take Dream out. He contemplated the choices of places in his head, keeping in mind Dream wasn’t a ‘normal’creature, so he couldn’t show him off much.

After a minute, George decided to gently shake Dream awake. 

“Morning, George,” Dream said with a sleepy voice. 

“Good morning, Dream,” George smiled at his companion, “Do you want to go out today? We could see a movie or something.”

“That sounds nice, butwhat’s a movie?”

About an hour later, it was 9:23 AM, and George had changed into some new clothes. He was wearing his favorite gray hoodie and black sweatpants. Grabbing his wallet, he picked Dream up, and headed out the door, locking it behind him.

“So, we’re going to go see the movie first, then we’ll grab coffee and head over to the park and hang out there,” George announced his plans, walking down the sidewalk, with Dream in his hoodie pocket. He saw the blob’s head barely poke out to smile. “You look ridiculous,” George said as he tried to keep a straight face.

“You’re the one who put me in your pocket,” Dream retorted. 

George rolled his eyes and walked up to the theater. His legs burned from the long walk, so he was glad it was over. They went in and bought popcorn and tickets. George went into the room and sat towards the back. The place wasn’t that full, so George took Dream out of his pocket, and set him on the next seat.

“Can I have some popcorn?” Dream whispered to his friend. The previews started playing on the big screen.

“You can’t even eat, Dream,” George spoke back in a hushed voice.

“Yeah, but it’s nice to pretend,” Dream admitted.

George sighed and set a piece of popcorn in front of him. Dream stared at it longingly. It was quite sad to watch.

“Do you need to talk, Dream?” George asked, concern spiking in his voice.

Dream turned away from his friend’s gaze, “I just...” he quietly started, “Do you think there are others like me?”

George was taken aback, “Um... I’m sure there has to be more of your, _uh_ , kind?” 

Dream looked back at George and stared wistfully into his dark brown eyes. He moved over to George’s seat and curled up in his lap like a cat.

“Are you gonna fall asleep?” George questioned.

“Yeah... wake me up when the movie is over,” Dream murmured.

After what seemed like forever, (Insert Movie Name Here)was finally over. The lights in the theater faded on. George looked to Dream laying in his lap and pet him absent-mindedly. Soon enough, Dream was awake, and the credits were nearly over.

“Ready to leave, Dream?” George asked smiling warmly at the blob. He nodded, so George put he carefully back in the pocket, and they left the theater. 

“The movie wasn’t that great, anyway,” George confessed.

“Well then,” Dream laughed, “It’s a good thing I slept through it.”

The human rolled his eyes. He looked down to his feet as he walked along the sidewalk of the busy town again. He cursed himself for not getting his car fixed yet. Though, he wasn’t a good driver either, so, it wasn’t too big of a deal, George thought. He pulled out his phone from his pants pocket and checked Discord. There were a few notifications from Sapnap, being incredibly worried that they hadn’t talked in a while.

“ _Good morning Sapnap_” George responded to the chain of texts. Then, he set hisphone back in his pocket, not bothered about the possible hundreds of ‘ _why aren't you messaging me,_ _did I do something wrong?_ ’ messages he was sure to get for being distant. He’d chat with his friend later.

George approached the little coffee shop, “Dream, we’re here.”

“Nice, let’s go in,” Dream smiled.

And so, they did. George ordered a small coffee and assumed Dream wouldn’t be able to drink, because he couldn’t eat, so he didn’t get anything for the blob.He sat down and waited for his drink at a table near the window. George reached his hand into the pocket and held Dream. They were silent until the order was called out. 

He went over to the counter and grabbed the steaming coffee. It slightly burned his hand, but George tried to deal with it. He left the café and headed over to the park, which was close by. He sat on a bench hidden between the trees, and far from the small amount ofpeople who were there.

George was beginning to feel awkward, so he decided to break the silence, “What'smaking you so worried?”

“Huh?” The blob squirmed out of the human’s pocket and took a seat next to him.

“Earlier, you asked about your... kind?”

“Oh,” Dream looked down at the grass. It slowly swayed with the gentle breeze, “I don’t know, it’s just weird thinking I’m the only one.”

George hummed, “Sorry,” He looked at his friend with gorgeous meaningful eyes. The corners of his mouth curved into a loving smile. George hesitated for a second before picking him up in his embrace and rested his forehead onto Dream’s, “It’ll be alright, Dream,” his voice came out as barely a whisper.

The two held the position for what felt like forever, sharing an occasional couple of words about anything and everything. 

“I love you, George,” Dream whispered, without thinking. When he realized what he said, he looked frantically up to his roommate, examining George’s blank expression.

The human seemed too dense to realize Dream meant it, and dramatically rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

Dream laughed nervously in response, “Wanna go home yet, George?”

“Not right yet, the sun is about to set.”

They looked off into the distance as the sun indeed set. The sky shimmered with color, with perfectly placed fluffy clouds. They were lucky the rain cleared up today.

George sighed, “Okay, we can go.”

After the long day, they walked back to George’s apartment, George had lunch/dinner, and the two played a bit more of Minecraft before George went to bed.

Dream was sat on his friend’s bed, staring at him as he slept. The blob thought about earlier, at the park. He smiled to himself as he reminisced being held in George’s safe embrace. He truly did love this person, who so kindly took him inand cared for him, despite Dream being so different.

“...I’m different,” Dream breathed.

But then, suddenly, something clicked in the clay blob’s soul, and he didn’t feel alone anymore, though he couldn’t explain why.

Until he heard loud knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write!


	4. The Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Drista!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT HERES A SHORT CHAPTER D:

The loud pounding at the front door was enough to wake George right up. He turned to see his Dream quivering and curled next to him. George flicked on the lamp next to his bedside table and leaned down to the clay creature. He absently placed careful parted lips onto Dream’s head, which calmed him down. Dream blushed, but George was too tired and dense to understand why. George stood, rubbed at his eyes, threw a hoodie on, and went to the front door to his apartment. Dream followed after. 

George opened the door with caution and examined the hallway. No one was there. 

Suddenly, he heard a cough, and looked down. 

“Dream...?” George muttered, tiredness ringing in his hoarse voice. He stared at the blob, confused. 

Behind him, Dream was stood, rubbing his small head against George’s pant leg. 

George looked around at the two blobs, dumbfounded. 

“Hello!” The one at the doorway shouted. She was smaller by a few inches, and the expression on her face was different to Dream’s. She had an angry look painted on her face, with larger closer-together eyes. The smile remained the same on both, though. 

George looked down at Dream. A burst of excitement reached through him, and he went right up to the other, “Drista!” 

“Drista...?” George repeated. He watched, lost, as the two blobs curled against another in some sort of hug. “Dream, you know her?” 

“Sorta,” Dream started, “I don’t know,” He looked scattered as he tried to search for the words to explain. 

Drista stepped in, “I’m his sister. Ya know, Dream, sister - Drista. Now move, I’m tired,” She ran off into the room. 

George picked up Dream, “Do you know what’s going on?” 

He shook his head. Then, with pleading eyes Dream whispered, “Can we keep her?” 

George groaned, “Fine, but if any more of you show up, I’m kicking them out.” He glanced about his apartment to see Drista had found the couch and made herself at home, being already asleep. 

He yawned at the sight and wished he’d stayed sleeping, “Are we going back to bed, now?” He asked his tiny roommate, gently running fingers over his head. Dream seemed to almost melt under his touch. 

“Yeah...” Dream voice was barely audible. 

They went back into their shared bedroom and laid together, George being careful of the small one. His mind was racing with disbelief as he passed out under the sheets.


End file.
